Drip drip drop
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [Juvia's Centric] Porque no fue sino, hasta cuando Juvia cayó derrotada en el suelo sin poder mágico, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus nakamas la querían .:Minnor Gruvia:.


El día de hoy, traigo un pequeño one shot dedicado a mi personaje favorito femenino, personaje por el cual, me puse a escribir en primer lugar:B Espero y les guste, a to fans de esta preciosa chica, la cual adoro con todo mi corazón*3*

Está algo raro xD pero entiéndalo, lo hice por todo el amor que tengo por esta chica y que no todos, se lo dan como lo merece.

PS. Mañana es un día especial:B xD

Espero y les guste!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Juvia Loxar & Fairy Tail.

_[Minnor Gruvia]_

**Genero:** Angst/Family.

**Palabras:** 1, 338.

.

.

.

**D**rip drip drop.

Porque no fue sino, hasta cuando Juvia cayó derrotada en el suelo sin poder mágico, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho, que sus nakamas la querían.

Quizás, Juvia Loxar, nunca fue la persona con más amigos dentro de Fairy Tail, quizás, su amor exagerado hacia su Gray-sama espantaba a todas las personas que buscaban entablar una conversación con ella.

Pero aun así, pese a la poca interacción que Juvia había tenido con sus compañeros de gremio, ella era una persona importante como todos. Ella, ocupaba un lugar muy importante en el corazón de todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Juvia! —se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Gray.

La maga de cabellos azules solo escucha y mira, más no puede moverse, su cuerpo no lo permite.

_Solo mira, escuchando el drip drip drop en su corazón._

Solo mira, observa, como su familia lucha contra aquel gremio de demonios. Solo mira, observa, como sus nakamas la miran con preocupación y horror.

Y para ella, eso es sorprendente.

— ¡Malditos! —grita Gajeel arremetiéndose contra uno de aquellos magos enemigos, específicamente, contra aquel que había dejado en aquel estado a su querida amiga.

Juvia solo los observa. Con el cuerpo adolorido. Pero ella, aún sigue escuchando el angustiante drip drip drop en su corazón.

Y ella no sabe siquiera cuando es llevada al gremio, ni tampoco, cómo sus nakamas exigían el quedarse a su lado para cuidarla, estar con ella, acompañarla en estos momentos.

Ya que Juvia lo ignoraba, ella, no sabía cuál importante era para su familia. Ella, no sabía que no solo Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Laxus o cualquiera de los demás magos, eran importantes. Ella, Juvia Loxar, era también una persona muy importante dentro del gremio.

Juvia no sabía que Gajeel pasó de verla como una mejor amiga, a una hermana menor. Ella no sabía, que Bisca, Lissana, Cana, y Lucy la veían como una valiosa amiga. Ella no veía, lo mucho que Mirajane, Levy, Erza y Wendy se preocupaban y mucho por ella.

Juvia no sabía, que se había ganado el respeto de los miembros del R_aijinshuu _por lo ocurrido en la Lacrima, o el de Laxus, al tenerla como compañera ganadora del nuevo equipo más fuerte de todos. Ella no estaba ni enterada, de que Elfman la veía como una heroína al no haber querido atacar a Cana aquella vez cuando podía. Ni tampoco, la admiración de Natsu tras reemplazarlo en los juegos mágicos.

Ella no sabía, que Meredy se haría pedazos si algo malo le pasase, ni tampoco, lo mucho que significaba aún para Lyon.

Pero más importante, Juvia, no sabía el lugar que ocupaba dentro del corazón de Gray Fullbuster.

Aquel mago que había preferido rechazarla, para así alejarla de él, para que no sufriera el mismo destino que las demás personas amadas por él.

Qué ironía, ¿No?

— ¡Wendy, ven ayúdame! —gritó Polyushka. La pequeña maga asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gray, la había querido alejar para no verla morir como a los demás, pero ahora, gracias a eso, gracias a que no estaba a su lado, ella se estaba separando de él, de todos. Juvia, estaba abandonando Fairy Tail.

_Estaba abandonando a la gente que tanto la quería y amaba._

—Juvia…—susurró Evergreen en la camilla donde aún descansaba— ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

Laxus no dijo nada, solo miró, como Mirajane respondía con una sola mirada. Fried y Bickslow chasquearon la lengua mirando hacia otro lado.

Y Juvia, ella no se estaba enterado de nada, Juvia, no sabía cuántas lágrimas ahora mismo, estaban siendo derramadas por ella. La maga Loxar no se enteraría en estos momentos, cuántos corazones estaban siendo lastimados tras la noticia que la mujer de cabellos rosas estaba dando.

— ¿Y cuándo despertará? —preguntó Gray.

Con los ojos cerrados y sus cinco sentidos bloqueados, Juvia Loxar dormía en una cama. Siendo observada, por su familia de Fairy Tail. Siendo observada, con dolor pero también con vagas esperanzas.

La maga elemental era una persona importante, especial dentro del gremio. Sus locuras de enamorada y ese carácter tan especial que tenían, era visto con ojos amistosos por parte de todos. Ella, era alguien imposible de reemplazar, imposible de olvidar también.

Todos lo saben, es imposible vivir sin agua, y por ende, era imposible vivir sin Juvia incluso, si esta no estaba enterada de lo importante y especial que era.

—Buenos días Juvia—dicen Lucy y Lissana mirando a la maga durmiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Creyendo que un día de estos, la chica les devolvería el saludo avergonzada, llamándolas Lissana-san y rival de amor respectivamente.

—Con este maquillaje te verás hermosa—comentaba Evergreen que junto a sus amigos, la habían ido a visitar—Aunque claro, no más hermosa que yo.

Pero el trío de amigos, no dice nada, solo observan, como la castaña hacía de todo para mantener la sonrisa casi forzada en el rostro.

—Dormir mucho no es de hombres Juvia—se quejó Elfman.

—Elfman, Juvia-chan no es un hombre, además estoy segura de que despertará pronto—dijo con pequeños ánimos Mirajane.

Ambos hermanos, querían creer sus palabras.

—Azuka-chan quería verte, y también Alzack.

Dice Bisca con ojos tristes.

—Happy y yo te compramos una pieza de carne—dice alegre Natsu—P-Pero nos dio hambre y nos la comimos en medio del camino, lo sentimos Juvia.

Happy, hace de todo para decir un alegre Aye y no llorar en el intento.

—Romeo-kun y yo somos novios Juvia-san.

Le comenta una Wendy de catorce años a la mujer que duerme en aquella cama.

—Me hice miembro del gremio Juvia—dice Meredy con una sonrisa—Dime, ¿Querrías acompañarme a mi primera misión?, no quiero ir con Jellal, él, está muy ocupado con Erza.

_Las estaciones siguen pasando._

— ¡Mujer de la lluvia! —saluda Gajeel—Te vez horrenda de esa manera sabes, ya ni dan ganas a uno de venir a visitarte.

Se sienta a su lado, mirándola.

—Tsk, y yo que te traigo siempre un regalo.

_El último copo de nieve, ha desaparecido._

—Sabes, mañana es primavera—decía Gray sentándose al lado de Juvia, mientras la mira con aquella tristeza que él sabe, no debería tener—Y yo sé que es tu estación favorita, ya que me lo decías siempre que salíamos a una misión. Así que mañana, te traeré unas flores de cerezo, dime, ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

La miró, esperado alguna reacción de su parte.

—Dime Juvia—esperó, más ella no habló— Tú crees… ¿Tú crees que sea demasiado tarde para nosotros?

Pero al preguntar, solo se puso a reír un poco.

— ¡Claro que no! —se respondió a sí mismo—Seguramente tú me dirás de nuevo que me amas y que quieres que tengamos treinta hijos, ¿No?

Pero Juvia Loxar, aunque quisiera, no podía responder. Y eso, estaba haciendo que el corazón de Gray comenzara a doler, y que sus ojos, comenzaran a llover.

—Pero si tú lo quieres así será Juvia, si quieres que tengamos montones de hijos así será—dijo tomando su mano con fuerza—Solo despierta maldita sea.

_Los primeros botones de las flores de cerezo, han comenzado a abrirse._

Porque no fue sino, hasta cuando Juvia cayó derrotada en el suelo sin poder mágico, escuchando solamente el _drip drip drop_ en su corazón, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho, que sus nakamas la querían.

No fue sino, cuando escuchó que sus nakamas hablaban con ella estos dos años de inconsciencia, que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba para cada uno de ellos.

Juvia Loxar, no sabía cuál especial era para la vida de sus nakamas.

— ¡Juvia! —grita alguien de emoción al notar, como la chica, a comenzando a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Porque no fue sino, cuando Juvia despertó tras dos años en coma y sus nakamas la abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos, que se dio cuenta, de lo mucho que ellos la amaban.

No fue sino, hasta cuando el _drip drip drop_ dejó de angustiar a su corazón, que Juvia Loxar se dio cuenta de lo mucho, que ahora era amada y querida.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

Tururururur~ Y aquí algo de mi amor por este lindo personaje. Juvia Loxar merece más amor y no ser usado únicamente como un ícono cómico, ¡Ella puede llegar a ser más que eso!, espero y les haya gustado:B

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
